


Brides of the Kou Empire

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The Fire Nation forms an alliance with the Kou Empire.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Brides of the Kou Empire  
Prologue**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic or Avatar: The Last Airbender. They both belong to Shinobu Ohtaka and Bryke.)

 

 

"Assimilate with the Fire Nation?" inquired the First Imperial Prince, Ren Kouen.

 

"Yes, Brother Kouen," answered the Second Imperial Prince, Ren Koumei. "they have many resources that our country needs."

 

Kouen pondered the idea that his brother had suggested to him and he wondered how to accomplish this.

 

"So Koumei, what do you propose we do to achieve assimilation?" the older man asked.

 

   After taking a deep breath, Koumei began, "Well, Brother, normally we would proceed like what we planned with the other countries: political marriage. From what I know of this Fire Nation, they have a princess that we can take in marriage to assimilate our two nations."

 

"Oh?" Kouen inquired. "What can you tell me about the Fire Nation's princess?"

 

   His brother shuffled papers he had gathered before replying, "It seems she is younger than her brother, deemed a prodigy in what is known as firebending and quite ambitious. Her name is Azula, and it seems she might be receptive to our plan, but her father might be a problem."

 

"How so?" Kouen asked. "Surely, he would be compliant with assimilating with another country."

 

"It's not that simple," Koumei answered.

 

Kouen raised his eyebrow and spoke up, "Explain then."

 

   His brother gulped slightly and explained, "It seems as if Firelord Ozai, her father, would rather...conquer others than assimilate. He has been colonizing areas in his region and planning to rule over all of them. He doesn't seem to want to share his power, Brother Kouen."

 

"I see." the elder prince responded. "That is, indeed, a problem."

 

   The younger brother was tense as his brother thought about the situation. Once Kouen had stood up, Koumei was confused so he moved to speak, but was given a signal not to.

 

"Koumei, maybe we should meet with this Firelord Ozai, ruler to ruler." Kouen suggested after a tense silence. "We might be able to persuade him to agree with this plan."

 

Koumei sighed, responding, "Yes, Brother Kouen, I will arrange a meeting at once. Is there anything else?"

 

"No." was all Kouen answered before he left.

 

Koumei then turned to his Messenger Magician, Liú Xiaolian.

 

"Xiaolian, I need you to write a message to the Firelord." he instructed.

 

"Yes, Prince Koumei." Xiaolian obeyed as she got to work in preparing to write the letter. "I'm ready."

 

Koumei sighed, dreading the Fire Nation leader's reaction to Kouen wanting to meet him and discussing assimilating both of their countries.

 

"Here goes..." he muttered.

 

The man sighed before dictating the following message,

 

_"Greetings, Firelord Ozai,_

_the reason for this message is that Prince Kouen wishes to meet you and discuss matters of importance._

_I apologize for being intentionally vague, but these matters must be discussed in the privacy between yourself_

_and my brother and king. You're welcome to come alone or bring your family or advisers. If_

_transportation is needed, the Kou Empire is happy to send a carriage to take you to the castle. We_

_expect a reply as soon as possible, please let us know when it will be convenient for you and Prince Kouen_

_can accommodate you for this all important meeting."_

 

After the long message, Koumei asked, "Did you get all of that, Xiaolian?"

 

"Yes sir, I'll go send it off right now." she answered before bowing and leaving.

 

He nodded and sat down in the room before saying to himself, "Well, here we go."

 

*****Two days later*****

 

   Firelord Ozai finally receive the message. When a messenger from a foreign country sent the message, Ozai was surprised and asked Lo and Li, "Who is this message from?"

 

"The Kou Empire has" Lo answered as Li finished, "sent this message to you."

 

He lifted an eyebrow as he opened the message. Once he had read it, he pondered the subject.

 

"Azula, come here." the Firelord demanded. "I have something I must discuss with you."

 

"What is it, father?" Azula asked, approaching her father.

 

"The first Imperial Prince of the Kou Empire, Ren Kouen, wants to discuss some important matters with me." Ozai answered.

 

"What could he possibly want?" questioned the princess.

 

"That's what we're about to find out." the Firelord replied as he stood up.

 

   Ozai sent a reply back to the Kou Empire and Xiaolian received the massage. When she saw who it was from, she rushed to inform Koumei. The latter was reading some scrolls when the former announced herself.

 

"Prince Koumei,"

 

"Yes, Xiaolian?" he responded as he looked up from what he was reading. "What is it?"

 

She bowed and answered, "Sir, we've just received a reply from the Firelord."

 

"Thank you." Koumei replied simply as he took the letter and read it.

 

He got up suddenly and went to find his brother, who was in the library as well.

 

"Yes?" Kouen inquired without looking up from reading his scroll.

 

   Koumei said nothing, though he held out the message from the Firelord. The First Prince took it just as silently and read it. Koumei was nervous until Kouen nodded.

 

"All right, send a carriage to retrieve them." he stated, authoritatively.

 

All his brother did was nod and go off to carry out his order.

 

   As soon as the carriage had arrived at the castle, Firelord Ozai and Princess Azula boarded the mode of transportation and headed straight for the Kou Empire Capital, Rakusho. On the way, Azula tried to ask her father if he knew more about why they were going there, although she didn't get much more than silence. Ozai simply told her, "It is a meeting between rulers about our two nations. That is all, Azula."

 

   Not satisfied and knowing that she wouldn't get a better answer until they arrived there, the Fire Nation Princess tried to stop herself from becoming bored by looking out through the carriage.

 

*****Three days later*****

 

   The Firelord and his daughter were nearing the Empire. Azula looked out of the carriage and watched the scenery go by. She was transfixed by the landscape, however, her father seemed uninterested. When it came to a stop outside of the castle, Azula gazed at the beautiful building before them.

 

A young adolescent came out to welcome them and they learned that he was Kouen's younger brother, Ren Kouha.

 

"Hello. Brother En has been expecting you." he explained as he led them inside the castle and through the halls. "He's probably in the library, again."

 

   As they traversed the castle, Azula simply looked around her and wondered about the extravagance of the nation. Ozai seemed interested as far as where Kouen was and when they would talk.

 

"Brother En," Kouha called, "the Firelord and the princess have arrived."

 

Kouen looked up when he heard his brother call out to him. He stood up and welcomed them to sit down.

 

"Greetings, I am the First Imperial Prince of the Kou Empire, Ren Kouen, and excuse me." he explained as the Firelord and princess approached him. "I was looking something up here in my library."

 

   They bowed slightly to each other before Kouen sat back down and Ozai and Azula sat across from him. Azula sat primly, yet she asked, "May I have a cushion? This chair is not quite comfortable."

 

   A servant went and fetched a cushion for her while Ozai introduced himself, "I am Firelord Ozai, and this is my daughter, Azula. Ren Kouen, what, may I ask, is your reason for requesting my presence to this nation?"

 

The servant delivered the cushion to Azula and left so that Kouen could respond.

 

"I'm glad you asked, because I have a proposition for you. It's a great opportunity for both your Fire Nation and my Kou Empire." the older prince answered simply before putting aside the scrolls he had been reading before. "First off, I'd like to show you something. Xiaolian, please bring me these files."

 

Ozai straightened himself in his chair before responding, "A proposition? What exactly do you mean by that?"

 

   Just then, Xiaolian came in and set up some maps from the files she had brought. They showed a world map and differentiated all of the countries and other areas that had assimilated with the Kou Empire.

 

The Firelord raised an eyebrow and inquired, "What, pray-tell, do these maps indicate exactly?"

 

Kouen took a deep breath and exhaled before replying, "This is a map of our world and here is my Empire's original land."

 

He pointed at a small portion of the map.

 

"My country has expanded for quite a long time and this is the extent now." he continued as he spanned the areas that encompassed the entire land of his father's rule.

 

   Azula listened intently to find out why they had been summoned, as did Ozai, albeit he had a slight scowl on his face. When Kouen showed a map of the Fire Nation, he pointed out some key points.

 

"We have assimilated with many of the countries you see on this map. Our goal isn't to conquer, but to have other countries join our empire." Kouen explained. "What we want is to unify the entire world and we would also like to assimilate with your Fire Nation."

 

"Assimilate?" the Firelord inquired. "And just how do you propose we do that, Ren Kouen?"

 

"Through a political marriage," Kouen answered. "your daughter, Azula, would marry one of the three princes from the Kou Empire. Not right away, though. Just until she is of age."

 

"Which prince would I have to marry?" Azula asked. "You, perhaps?"

 

"As a matter of fact, yes," Kouen answered. "I discussed this with my two brothers, Koumei and Kouha, and they both agreed that I should be the one that you are betrothed to."

 

"What about your father, the emperor?" Ozai asked. "What does he have to say about this?"

 

"We discussed this matter to him and he thinks that this marriage is a great idea," the First Prince replied. "assimilating with our country can benefit your country."

 

Skeptically, Ozai inquired, "How exactly would this work?"

 

   Kouen breathed slowly before starting, "For starters, our Empire has a variety of resources at our disposal. If we assimilated, you would have access to all of this to build something like drills, ships, weapons, anything."

 

The Firelord mused on this as Azula asked, "Exactly, what kind of resources are there?"

 

"Ah, metals, minerals, jewels, all of these can be found because of our dungeon conquerors." Kouen answered.

 

"All that can be found in what?" the older man asked the prince.

 

   Clearing his throat, Kouen answered, "My apologies, I forgot. Dungeons started to appear in our part of the world many years ago. They have all kinds of treasures, however, they are quite treacherous. Many men have lost their lives trying to acquire a metal vessel."

 

"Metal vessel?" Ozai asked, a bit impatiently. "Now, what is that, Prince Kouen?"

 

   He sighed and responded, "It is a weapon that contains a Djinn. A Djinn is a spirit of sorts that can bond with a person that can conquer the dungeon. Some Djinn are quite picky, such as when I was with my brother and others in one such dungeon in the treasure room. The Djinn chose my brother as I had already had three metal vessels already. Some Djinn don't want to share their masters. Now, another perk would be access to the knowledge we collected over the years. Here in my library, I own thousands upon thousands of scrolls on any number of topics."

 

   Azula listened intently as she imagined what living in this country would be like, while Ozai considered the options of assimilating and how he could benefit.

 

"Show me one of the scrolls you've acquired." he spoke up.

 

Kouen did just that and handed one of his scrolls to Ozai. The Firelord took the document and read through it, with Azula taking a peek for herself.

 

"Hmm," Ozai hummed. "how else could we benefit, Prince Kouen?"

 

   Kouen simply stated, "Power. We have the power of metal vessels, I have three Djinns at my command while some of my siblings each have one. Kouha, Koumei, Hakuei, and Kougyoku all have one Djinn."

 

"How many siblings do you have exactly? Ozai questioned, rather intently. "Wouldn't there be a problem with succession?"

 

   The prince paused before replying, "It's certainly possible, but unlikely. I have seven half-sisters, a stepsister, a brother, a half-brother, and a stepbrother, along with two deceased cousins."

 

"Hm...does the emperor have multiple wives, then?" the Firelord asked. "I'm not sure if I approve of that."

 

   The First Prince sighed and responded, "My father has had many love affairs, but those were before he became Emperor. I doubt I would follow my father as I am far more interested in my library."

 

Ozai laughed.

 

"Well, you seem quite interesting. Let's discuss this more, shall we?" he suggested to Kouen, who seemed content to continue.

 

Azula felt bored so she went in search of something interesting to read in the library.

 

"Wonder what they've got to read here..." she pondered.

 

   While Azula went to search out a scroll to read, Ozai and Kouen continued their conversation. As they talked more, the First Prince felt like he didn't know much about the Fire Nation.

 

"Firelord Ozai, what is the Fire Nation like?" the younger man asked in interest. "I feel like we should both understand more about our nations to better accommodate the benefits of assimilation."

 

   Raising an eyebrow, the older man answered, "I see your point. My Nation is a great one, though we are smaller than some. We are mostly islands and it is only summer there. You spoke of Djinns, do they have power over elements?"

 

Surprised, Kouen replied, "Actually, yes they do. Some lightning, fire, earth, things like that. Go on."

 

"We are a nation of firebenders. We control and fight with fire, so to speak. My daughter is actually quite a prodigy while my son..." Ozai trailed off, which left Kouen perplexed.

 

"What do you mean, did something happen to him?" he asked, curiously.

 

   The Firelord sighed and stated simply, "It was some complicated family problems and he was banished. My wife has also been banished for years now and that is also complicated."

 

"Well, you seem to have some skeletons in your closet much like our Empire." the First Prince commented.

 

"Presently, we are embarking on showing the world our greatness." Ozai implied. "Much like you have actually, Prince Kouen."

 

   Kouen felt like Ozai wasn't telling him enough, nonetheless, he pushed it aside for now. Koumei came and brought them tea as they considered ways to assimilate the nations in the time when Azula would be of age.

 

All the while, the princess had found a scroll to read through.

 

"Hm," she hummed. "this looks interesting enough."

 

   The scroll was of one that explained more about magic and Magi. She raised an eyebrow and read through it. While looking at the scroll, she felt like she might not be alone.

 

"Whoever you are, reveal yourself!" the princess demanded as she readied herself in a fighting stance.

 

It turned out to be Kouha, as he had been wandering around while the royal rulers met.

 

"Hello, Princess Azula." the younger prince greeted. "You looking for anything in particular?"

 

   She looked a bit wary when she replied, "Actually, I already found something of interest to me. It looks like something about magic and Magi, whatever that is."

 

"I could help you with that. We have a Magi here in the Empire." Kouha explained. "His name is Judar and you could meet him while you're here, if you'd like."

 

She pondered the idea and answered, "Maybe, Father might be interested too. If you want, you can explain what is in this scroll."

 

"Sure." nodded Kouha.

 

So, he took Azula to meet the Kou Empire's Magi, Judar.

 

   Meanwhile, we go back to Ozai and Kouen. They had been discussing more about metal vessels and Djinn. Ozai was more comfortable than before, yet he was curious about something.

 

"Prince Kouen, I was wondering something about the metal vessels." the Firelord spoke in a suspicious way.

 

Kouen seemed wary when he said this and hid it on his face as he replied, "What exactly is it that you're wondering about?"

 

   Ozai worded it carefully and responded, "My thoughts led me to wonder if the person who originally claimed the metal vessel and the Djinn was the only one able to control it."

 

"Yes," answered Kouen. "why?"

 

Stiffening, Ozai replied, "Like I was saying, I was wondering since I don't know much about these metal vessels."

 

   Still wary, the younger man spoke, "To be truthful, I don't think they can be controlled by others. The Djinn are quite willful as to who their masters are, but..."

 

"What do you mean 'but'?" the Firelord tried to insinuate to his advantage." Can they be controlled by others then?"

 

"It isn't that simple, Firelord Ozai." explained Kouen.

 

"Oh, really?" the Firelord asked, his voice containing venom underneath his calm facade. "Please explain then, Prince Kouen."

 

   Choosing his words carefully, Kouen answered, "The Djinn are the controllers of the metal vessels so, theoretically, one who controls the metal vessel would control the Djinn. Although, I assure you that changing a Djinn's allegiance is not as easy as it may seem to you, Firelord."

 

   Raising an eyebrow, the older man seemed skeptical as he replied, "Are you quite sure of that? I only ask out of pure curiosity. I mean no ill will, of course."

 

   Skeptical of the older ruler, Kouen cleared his throat before changing the subject, "How about we go outside? I can introduce you to our Magi, Judar. You may see what magic is like from him. By the way, where is Princess Azula?"

 

"Now that you mention it, she must have left. Maybe she was uninterested in our conversation." Ozai commented. "She might have gone to see if there was something to do like read or something."

 

The First Prince nodded and spoke up, "Yes, she may have wandered in my library."

 

   Before they could search though, Koumei and his messenger came into the room to inform them that Kouha had taken the princess to meet Judar.

 

"When was this, Koumei?" Kouen asked, sternly.

 

"It was not that long ago as she was wandering the library when she met Kouha." the younger brother answered. "Big Brother Kouen, We can escort you and the Firelord now."

 

Kouen sighed and agreed, "All right, let's go."

 

Ozai gave an unusual look briefly before he put on his mask of compliance and responded, "Yes, let's, Prince Kouen."

 

Suspicious now, Kouen briefly whispered to Koumei, "Have your messenger keep her eye on him. I suspect this might not end well."

 

Koumei silently nodded as he led them to where Judar was.

 

*****Meanwhile*****

 

Kouha and Azula have just arrived at Judar's location.

 

"Hey, Judar!" Kouha called. "I've brought Princess Azula here to see you!"

 

   Judar opened his eyes, as he had been meditating, rose up and looked at the prince and princess approaching. He sighed and cracked his neck as he went to meet them.

 

"Hey, Kouha," the Magi greeted them. "and you must be..."

 

"Princess Azula." the young princess replied. "You are a Magi, correct?"

 

The young Magi chuckled and answered, "Yeah, I'm the Kou Empire's personal Magi. So, what brings you two here anyhow?"

 

   Azula smirked and responded, "I was getting bored as Father and Prince Kouen were discussing things so I went to find something to read. I came across a scroll about magic and Magi when Prince Kouha here found me. He said I could learn more about it from you. What can you tell me, then?"

 

Judar smirked back and replied, "I don't know what I can tell you, but I can show you."

 

He started to do a spell when Prince Kouen, Firelord Ozai, Koumei, and Xiaolian approached them.

 

"Hey, Big Brother En, Brother Mei, Firelord Ozai, Xiaolian!" Kouha cried as they came closer.

 

Kouen raised an eyebrow at Judar as he inquired, "What are you doing?"

 

"Oh, hey, Prince Kouen. I was just showing the Princess here a little magic. Weren't you busy discussing things in the library?" Judar asked.

 

"Yes, but I've brought the Firelord here to see you." answered Kouen.

 

Ozai suddenly spoke up, "If you were going to do some magic, go ahead. I'd be interested in seeing it as well."

 

   A bit surprised, though intent on showing it, Judar replied, "Well, if it's all right with Prince Kouen, sure. I'll show you something really different than you're probably used to."

 

   Once Judar cast his spell, he started to rise off the ground higher and higher. Azula was surprised as she watched while her father seemed a bit unconvinced. She looked at Kouen and saw that he must not be fazed because he'd seen this before. As soon as Judar was ten feet off the ground, he moved in the air as he was flying.

 

"How are you doing that?" the Firelord asked with some suspicion.

 

The Magi smirked and answered, "This is gravity magic, Firelord Ozai. It allows me to control gravity as if I'm flying. Here's another one."

 

   Next, he cast another spell and a small tornado was created in the air. As it came down closer to the others, Kouen commanded, "Stop Judar! You wouldn't want to harm our guests now, would you?"

 

"Right. Sorry, Prince Kouen." replied Judar as he dispelled the tornado. "So, how was that?"

 

Ozai placed his hand on his chin as he pondered the magic that could be used, while Azula was surprised enough to gasp.

 

"You flew...I've only ever flown like this." the Princess said before she blasted fire from her feet like a rocket into the air a bit.

 

"Impressive." Kouen commented as she came back down from her bending. "Bending the elements seems to be quite useful as well."

 

   Judar was a bit shocked, nevertheless he regained his composure as he spoke up, "Nice. It works like my gravity magic a bit there. Can I see some firebending, Princess Azula?"

 

"Gladly," replied Azula with a smirk.

 

   The Princess of the Fire Nation took a firebending stance as she began her demonstration. Ozai smirked smugly as she blew fire gracefully from her fists and started doing some complicated moves as well. Judar was shocked a bit as he raised his eyebrows while Kouha smiled and enjoyed the novel form of fighting. Kouen wasn't as easy to read, though by the look in his eyes, one could see that he was interested in this bending that he didn't know much about.

 

"Azula, you can stop now." the Firelord spoke to the young princess as he approached her. "Rest, my daughter."

 

Bowing slightly to him, she stopped and exhaled before answering, "Yes, father."

 

Azula turned to the three princes, Magi, and messenger.

 

"Well, what did you all think?" she asked. "I can bend lightning as well."

 

"Really?" Kouha asked as his eyes widened in intrigue.

 

   Koumei was surprised, as was his messenger, who showed it on her face. The First Prince looked at his brothers and the messenger before sighing.

 

"Please demonstrate your lightning-bending, Princess Azula." Kouen spoke before leading them all to sit at a small table. "It seems my brother would like to view this. Xiaolian, please bring some refreshments and a towel for the princess."

 

"Yes, Prince Kouen." Xiaolian obeyed as she left to go and fetch some drinks and a towel.

 

   Once Azula was done with her demonstration, Xiaolian came back with a towel and drinks; she set them all at the small table. Kouha sat by Koumei, who sat by Kouen. Firelord Ozai was on Kouen's left while Azula was by Judar at the end of the table.

 

"Here, Princess Azula." the messenger spoke up as she handed her the towel.

 

"Thank you." the young princess responded with a bit of coldness in her voice. "Tea, please?"

 

   Xiaolian bowed slightly before serving them all their tea and awaited further orders. Koumei spoke up, "Xiaolian, please go check on those papers my brother and I were working on."

 

"Yes, sir." was all she replied before taking her leave.

 

   They sat quietly and drank their tea for a few minutes before Ozai spoke confidently, "Prince Kouen, should we start working on the plans for assimilation, then?"

 

Kouen looked at him suspiciously for a brief moment before asking, "May I ask what state your nation plays in the world of bending?"

 

   The older man looked a bit taken aback and he hid his surprise as he replied, "Ah, there is a current state of...conflict, but we are resolving that very soon. Why do you ask?"

 

"I simply wish to understand the position your nation plays since, to be honest, you seem to be withholding something," the younger man answered. "the rumors I've heard about your nation have been less than stellar."

 

Narrowing his eyes slightly, Ozai inquired, "What sort of rumors have you heard?"

 

"Only that you wiped out a nation for your own gain," Kouen spoke, heatedly. "you seem to be more of a tyrant in how you spread your greatness as I've heard."

 

   Azula felt a bit insulted by the things being spread about the Fire Nation, only she didn't have time to respond before her father replied, scathingly, "Well, if you believe those rumors about me, then I should believe the rumors about your treatment of the people occupying the countries you've "assimilated" with, as well!"

 

   Before anything more could be exchanged, Koumei interjected, "Brother Kouen, Firelord Ozai, let's relax and finish our tea. You both seem stressed so let's continue discussing all of this after some rest."

 

   Both the older ruler and the younger prince narrowed their eyes at each other briefly before turning back to Azula, Koumei, Kouha, Judar, and Xiaolian, who had just returned, respectively. There was such a tense atmosphere that it could be cut with a knife.

 

_'Jeez,'_ thought Kouha.

 

_'I had a feeling that this was a terrible idea...'_ thought Xiaolian.

 

To break the tension, Koumei spoke up, "Big Brother Kouen, Firelord Ozai, please stop this. Maybe the assimilation was a bad idea."

 

Ozai bitterly responded, "Maybe the Kou Empire isn't good enough to be affiliated with the great Fire Nation. Let us take our leave, Azula."

 

"Or perhaps the Fire Nation only desires power for the sake of power, not intending to ever be allies with the Kou Empire and maybe these negotiations were made under false pretenses." Prince Kouen pointed out, coldly. "Take your leave, Firelord Ozai. The Fire Nation Royal Family is no longer welcome in the Kou Empire. At least until you have a new ruler, one that isn't so power-hungry."

 

Before heading back to his library, Kouen spoke to Azula, "Goodbye, Princess."

 

   Azula seemed a bit shocked, only she didn't let it show as she walked away with her father, who was muttering under his breath. Ozai stalked away with his daughter as they went to prepare for their journey back home.


	2. A meeting between rulers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It's two years after the 100 Year War and the Kou Empire tries their luck at forming an alliance with the Fire Nation a second time, now that Zuko is Firelord._

**Brides of the Kou Empire  
Chapter One: A meeting between rulers**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic and/or Avatar: The Last Airbender. They both belong to Shinobu Ohtaka and Bryke.)

 

 

It had been at least two years since the Kou Empire tried assimilating with the Fire Nation.

 

   Many things had happened since then. Avatar Aang had defeated the previous Fire Lord, Ozai, and stripped him of his firebending. Ba Sing Se was restored to its former glory. Zuko was crowned Firelord; General Iroh opened a tea shop in Ba Sing Se called "The Jade Dragon"; Ty Lee joined the Kyoshi Warriors; Mai went on to marry Zuko; Katara and Aang have even become a real item, not to mention Sokka and Suki. Everything was going great for Team Avatar.

 

   We now move on to the Kou Empire. First of all, news of Prince Zuko taking the throne and how he ran the Fire Nation hit the country fast. There were mixed feelings about it, though.

 

Ren Kouen and Ren Koumei were in the study discussing the new Firelord.

 

"The rumors of Firelord Zuko have been quite positive," Koumei explained. "They say that he's working on improving the world by fixing the mistakes the Fire Nation has caused."

 

"I see," noted Kouen. "and what of Princess Azula?"

 

"Well...she's been placed into a mental institute," Koumei replied. "Some say she may never recover from her trauma."

 

"What trauma?" Kouen inquired.

 

Koumei sighed.

 

"Well," he began, "she was defeated by Lady Katara, and...long story short, she didn't take it so well. She was found, chained to a grate and sobbing when the battle was over."

 

"Oh," Kouen muttered. "Well...I honestly have no words for that."

 

"She's the only princess of the country," Koumei pointed out. "This is very bad, you know."

 

"You don't have to remind me, Koumei," replied the First Prince. "I know how desperate the situation is."

 

There was a brief moment of silence.

 

"So...what do you intend to do?" asked Koumei.

 

Kouen inhaled and exhaled through his nose before answering, "Let's have a talk with the Firelord. The _current_ Firelord, that is."

 

"Of course, Brother Kouen," nodded Koumei. "if what the rumors of Firelord Zuko are true, then he'll be much more reasonable than his father was."

 

"Let us go, then," Kouen spoke as he stood up.

 

"Yes, Brother," nodded Koumei. "I will make all of the necessary arrangements."

 

"Excellent," the First Prince commented. "have your messenger deliver a message to the Fire Nation of our arrival."

 

"Of course," the Second Prince bowed.

 

Next, he turned to Xiaolian, who had been standing attentively and awaiting her orders.

 

"Xiaolian, send a message to the Firelord Zuko of our arrival." he ordered.

 

"Yes, Prince Koumei." Xiaolian bowed before getting down to writing a letter and using her wind magic to send it to the Fire Nation.

 

Once her spell was cast, the letter flew off to the Fire Nation palace.

 

*****In the Fire Nation*****

 

   Firelord Zuko was in the middle of filing important documents. Things such as treaties, decrees, and other things. As he was filing these documents, the letter that Xiaolian had sent flew in from his window.

 

"What's this?" Zuko asked as he held it and opened it.

 

The letter read as follows:

 

    _Firelord Zuko, congratulations on rebuilding your country from the ground up and for trying to_

_restore the true honor and glory of the Fire Nation. However, there is something dire that must be_

_discussed. That would be the assimilation of both the Kou Empire and the Fire Nation. I'm sure you_

_are unaware of this. That's why I wish to talk it over with you. Thus, I will meet with you in 2_

_days time to discuss it._

 

"The Kou Empire, huh?" muttered Zuko. "I think I've heard that name from somewhere before."

 

Sequential to this, he went to his study to look up whatever he could find on the Kou Empire. Soon, he found something.

 

"Here it is." he spoke up.

 

He took out a scroll and placed it on his desk.

 

"Let's see what I can find out about the Kou Empire."

 

At that moment, he found a certain paragraph about the Empress, Ren Gyokuen.

 

"Ren Gyokuen," Zuko read. "1st Empress of the Kou Empire. Husband and two eldest sons died in a fire."

 

He paused for a brief moment before reading the rest of the paragraph.

 

"Two other children, a daughter and a younger son, are still alive. Princess Ren Hakuei, who leads a faction of the Kou Army, and Ren Hakuryuu. She later married her previous husband's younger brother."

 

Hearing this caused Zuko to shudder a bit.

 

"I'm gonna forget I read that," he muttered. "Let's see what else is here."

 

He found a paragraph about Ren Kouen.

 

"Ren Kouen," he read, "the First Imperial Prince of the Kou Empire. Also the General Commander of the Kou Army."

 

 _'Reminds me of Uncle,'_ he thought. _'I wonder if he's a tea aficionado like him.'_

 

He went on to read more.

 

"Ren Koumei," he started. "Second Imperial Prince of the Kou Empire and General of the Kou Army."

 

Next, he read about Ren Kouha.

 

"Ren Kouha," he continued. "Third Imperial Prince of the Kou Empire, and another General of the Kou Army."

 

He read about the other members of the Ren family.

 

"Ren Kougyoku," he read. "The Eighth Imperial Princess of the Kou Empire."

 

 _'Eighth!?'_ Zuko thought. _'There are eight princesses!? Either they're adopted or their mother's a freaking machine!!'_

 

Next, he read about Judar.

 

"Judar," he read. "The Kou Empire's Oracle, also known as a Magi."

 

 _'Magi?'_ thought the Firelord. _'What's a Magi?'_

 

He stood up from his seat and went to his shelf to see if there was a scroll about Magi. He soon found it under "M".

 

"All right, let's see what we got," he spoke up, "Magi are known as the Sorcerers of Creation and one who chooses kings. Known to be the most powerful magoi wielders of all."

 

 _'Wow,'_ he thought. _'That sounds like something the Avatar could do.'_

 

Zuko continued to gather as much information about the Kou Empire as he possibly could.

 

*****Meanwhile*****

 

   Kouen, Koumei, Kouha, and the rest of their parties had already set off on their journey to the Fire Nation by ship. Among them being Princess Kougyoku and her attendant, Ka Koubun.

 

"Elder brother," the princess spoke up. "What exactly is the point of all this?"

 

"What do you mean, Kougyoku?" Kouen inquired. "This will benefit all of us."

 

"Is that right?" Kougyoku asked.

 

"Yes," Kouen answered with a nod. "is something wrong?"

 

"...I heard about Princess Azula's mental breakdown." Kougyoku replied. "I'm just not sure that we should push her into a political marriage in her current state."

 

"Kougyoku, I have no intention of forcing the princess to marry me right away. I'm only going there to talk to her brother. Nothing more."

 

"That's right," Kouha agreed. "I don't doubt brother's integrity."

 

"Forgive me for doubting you, Elder Brother." Kougyoku said with a bow.

 

"Don't worry about it," Kouen replied. "For now, let us continue onward."

 

That is just what they did.

 

*****Later*****

 

"Zuko?" Mai called.

 

"Yes, Mai?" asked Zuko. "What is it?"

 

"Some people are here to see you," Mai answered. "They said they're from the Kou Empire...?"

 

"They're here?" Zuko blinked. "Already?"

 

"Yeah, apparently." replied Mai.

 

Zuko stood up from his desk.

 

"Have them meet me in the throne room." he instructed.

 

"Right," Mai nodded. "Consider it done."

 

*****With the Ren clan*****

 

   The three princes and princess, plus one attendant, one messenger magician, and each of their household, stepped off their boat. Not to mention their oracle.

 

"Huh," muttered Judar. "So, this is the Fire Nation?"

 

Kouha whistled in amazement.

 

"Nice place," he remarked.

 

"They're very advanced for their time," Koumei noted. "Unlike us, the Fire Nation uses things such as machinery."

 

"Amazing...!" whispered Kougyoku. "I never knew about these things!"

 

   Mai arrived at the docks to greet the Ren clan. She bowed to them and spoke up, "You must be the Ren clan from the Kou Empire. Welcome to the Fire Nation. I am Firelord Zuko's wife, Fire Lady Mai."

 

"I am the First Imperial Prince, Ren Kouen," Kouen introduced himself as he bowed. "My brothers, Ren Koumei and Ren Kouha, and my sister, Ren Kougyoku, have come to engage in diplomatic conversation."

 

His siblings bowed along with him as he said this.

 

"Of course," nodded Mai. "right this way."

 

She led them all to the palace. There, Zuko awaited them.

 

"Welcome, Ren family," the Firelord greeted with a bow. "I am Firelord Zuko."

 

 _'Holy shit, he looks just like Hakuryuu!'_ thought Kouha.

 

(A/N: I dare you to tell me that Zuko and Hakuryuu don't resemble one another.)

 

Kouen, Koumei, Kouha, and Kougyoku bowed their heads, as well.

 

"It is an honor to meet you, Firelord Zuko." Kouen said.

 

Judar just yawned out of boredom.

 

"Whatever." he muttered.

 

"Judar!" Kougyoku whispered. "Show some respect!"

 

"Tch! Please," Judar scoffed. "like I give a damn."

 

 _'Wow, rude much?'_ thought Mai. _'And I thought I was the negative one.'_

 

"Ahem!" Kouen cleared his throat. "I apologize for our Magi's behavior. He has a bit of a chip on his shoulder."

 

"Keh!" Judar scoffed.

 

"Magi?" Zuko repeated. "This is your Magi?"

 

"Yes," Kouen nodded. "his name is Judar. He is also our oracle."

 

"Interesting," noted the Firelord. "I did a bit of research, earlier. About how Magi are the Sorcerers of Creation, sort of like the Avatar."

 

"Avatar?" Judar repeated. "What's that?"

 

"You mean, you don't know?" Zuko inquired.

 

"Nope," Judar answered. "Not like I care, though."

 

"I see," muttered Zuko.

 

A pause.

 

"So, shall we go inside?" Kouen asked.

 

"Ah, right," Zuko responded. "Of course. Come with me."

 

They all went inside the palace to further discuss assimilating.

 

"Since I've recently begun my reign," Zuko began, "this is actually the first I'm hearing of any assimilation...but it does interest me."

 

"I'm glad," replied Kouen. "about two years ago, we tried to assimilate with your country, however, your father, the previous Firelord, rejected our offer."

 

"...I see," Zuko spoke up with a bit of bitterness; Ozai was always a sore topic to bring up in conversation around him, considering their relationship. "my father was never a reasonable man to begin with."

 

"I'll say," agreed Kouha. "that guy was a grade A asshole. I mean, really! I've seen infants with better social skills than him."

 

"Kouha, language." Koumei scolded.

 

"Sorry, Brother Mei." replied Kouha.

 

"No, he's right," Zuko told them. "I honestly agree with him. My father...he's the one who gave me this scar."

 

The Ren clan all gasped at that.

 

"...That's...disturbing," Koumei muttered, horrified and disgusted.

 

"Your father did that to you...?!" Kougyoku asked with a terrified look in her eyes.

 

"Yes," Zuko responded in a morose tone. "he's also responsible for my mother's banishment."

 

"I heard of that," Kouen spoke up. "Have you had any luck trying to find her?"

 

"Not yet," Zuko replied, "but I will find her, one day."

 

Kougyoku sniffled and wiped her eyes.

 

"...I'm sorry...!" she whispered as she fanned her face with her hand. "I-I just get so emotional about these things!"

 

"It's all right," Zuko smiled. "I understand."

 

"Yes," Kouen chimed in. "Moving on. We also heard of your sister's, Azula's, current mental state. We're actually quite concerned about it."

 

"So, what happened that made her flip her lid?" Judar asked.

 

"Judar!!" Kouen barked.

 

"What?!" Judar questioned. "I'm just asking! Jeez, take a chill pill, drama queen."

 

"It all started when Mai and one of my bodyguards, Ty Lee, betrayed her," Zuko answered. "Although, everyone knew that she would eventually snap. See, growing up, our father always favored her and saw me as nothing more than an embarrassment to the family name. He once said that Azula was born lucky and that I was lucky to be born."

 

"Ouch," Kouha muttered.

 

"...That's rough, buddy." remarked Judar. "And that's saying something, coming from me, because normally I don't give a damn!"

 

"To be honest, I think Azula got it worse than I did," Zuko added. "Our Mother treated me better than she treated her...because Azula always acted cruel, ever since day one."

 

The Ren clan and their household glanced at each other, worriedly. Even Judar looked a little disturbed by this.

 

"Though, most of the blame falls on our father, since he's the one who made her what she is," Zuko continued. "If you ask me, I was the lucky one."

 

"I'll say," noted Koumei. "I mean, who raises their children to be such cruel monsters like that?"

 

"It's unheard of...!" Kougyoku whispered.

 

"I saw right through Ozai's facade, two years ago." Kouen added. "He kept asking about the metal vessels and about the Djinn that are under our command."

 

"Metal vessel?" Zuko repeated. "Djinn?"

 

"Wow...this guy's WAY outta the loop," Judar muttered, only to be smacked in the arm by Xiaolian. "OW!!! What the hell, Xiao?!"

 

"Judar, hush!" Xiaolian shushed.

 

Judar only grumbled as he rubbed his sore arm.

 

"Ozai never told you about them, did he?" Kouen inquired.

 

"No," Zuko answered. "He tends not to let me in on things."

 

"I figured," noted Kouen. "Metal vessels are mystical items that contain a spirit that is otherwise known as a Djinn."

 

"The Djinn are powerful beings," Kouha added. "Brother Mei, Kougyoku, Hakuei, and myself each have a djinn while Brother En has three."

 

"You can have more than one?" Zuko asked.

 

"Yeah," Kouha answered. "him and King Sinbad are the only two people in the world to have more than one djinn."

 

"Sinbad," Zuko repeated. "I think I've heard that name before."

 

"Yes," Kouen confirmed. "The legendary Sinbad of the Seven Seas. Head of the Seven Seas Alliance and King of Sindria."

 

"So that's who that is," Zuko murmured. "what more can you tell me about him?"

 

"What can't we tell you?" Kougyoku asked with a blush on her face.

 

 _'Damn that Sinbad...!'_ thought Kouha. _'How dare he take advantage of Kougyoku?!'_

 

"King Sinbad's only one of the most extraordinary people in the entire world," Kougyoku explained.

 

"Oh, brother..." Judar muttered. "How sickening can you get?"

 

Xiaolian whacked him on his foot with the diamond orb on her staff.

 

"OW!!! MOTHER--!!!" Judar cried out.

 

"Shh!" Xiaolian hissed.

 

"Anyhow," Kouen started. "Ozai asked about the djinn and the metal vessels, but I could tell his intentions for them were not good."

 

"I'm not surprised," spoke Zuko. "knowing him, he would've used the metal vessels to end the war..."

 

He recalled how Ozai tried to wipe the Earth Kingdom off the map.

 

"Nevertheless," Kouen began, "we're glad something was done about him."

 

"Me, too," concurred Zuko. "Thanks to the Avatar, things are slowly returning to normal."

 

"That's good news," commented Kouen. "Which brings me to my next point: the assimilation of our empires."

 

"How exactly does assimilating work?" asked Mai.

 

"I'm actually wondering that myself," Judar muttered, causing Xiaolian to hit him again. "OW!! Dammit, woman, I didn't even say anything!!!"

 

"Shut it!" she hissed.

 

Judar scowled at Xiaolian before grumbling to himself.

 

"Through a political marriage," Kouen answered the Firelord's question. "we were to join our kingdoms as one."

 

"Princess Azula was intended to be Brother Kouen's bride," added Koumei. "That is...until the recent circumstances."

 

"I understand," responded Zuko. "Sorry if this came as an inconvenience to you."

 

"You bet your ass it--" Judar began, but Xiaolian bopped him on the head with her staff. "OUCH!!!"

 

"Watch it, Judar." Xiaolian warned.

 

"I am deeply sorry for our oracle's behavior," Koumei apologized. "He tends to be a bit of a smart-mouth."

 

"Hmph...!" Judar huffed.

 

"That's all right," replied Zuko. "and I realize that Azula's the only princess in my family."

 

"Believe me, we have no intention of forcing Princess Azula into a political marriage," Kouen explained. "Especially in her current state."

 

A pause.

 

"So...I was wondering," Kouen began, "perhaps I could help your sister recover from this...incident."

 

"How do you intend on doing that?" inquired Zuko. "The doctor treating Azula says the psychological damage could be permanent."

 

"Be that as it may," Kouen responded with a look of determination on his face. "I'm doing this not just for her, but for the good of our nations."

 

"Brother En is an outstanding man," Kouha said, smiling.

 

"I couldn't agree more!" added Kougyoku.

 

"When he puts his mind to it," Koumei began, "Brother Kouen will stop at nothing to achieve his goals."

 

"If you ask me, sometimes, it tends to be annoying as hell," Judar spoke up, however, he yelped when Xiaolian grabbed his arm and dragged him outside.

 

"That's it!" she shouted.

 

*****About five minutes later*****

 

Xiaolian and Judar returned...the latter sitting on the floor with a black eye.

 

"I hate you..." the black-haired Magi sneered.

 

"Back at ya, cross-dresser." replied Xiaolian.

 

"Does this happen often?" Zuko asked with a sweat-drop.

 

"Yes," answered Kougyoku. "though, we've all learned to just roll along with it."

 

Kouha just snickered at them.

 

"Sure is entertaining...!" he muttered.

 

Kouen sighed.

 

"Are you content with my proposal, Firelord Zuko?" he asked.

 

A brief pause.

 

"...I have no objections," Zuko answered. "Mai? Sukki? Ty Lee?"

 

"I'm fine with it," answered Mai.

 

"Me, too," added Sukki.

 

"Same here!" Ty Lee added, as well.

 

Kouen smiled before he and his siblings bowed.

 

"Thank you," he spoke up. "You won't regret this."

 

"Yeah, but you might, Kouen--" Judar began, until he felt something get slammed into his crown jewels. "OOOOOOOOOOOOHHH!!!"

 

"Ooh...!" cried Gaku Kin and Ri Seishuu.

 

"Hmph!" Xiaolian huffed as she lifted her staff.

 

"Ahh...!" Judar gasped in a high-pitched tone before he dropped to the floor, his hands between his nether region. "You crazy bitch...!"

 

 _'She's spunky.'_ Mai noted, mentally. _'I like that.'_

 

"At any rate," Kouen began. "I hope this matter will be resolved."

 

"So do I," agreed Zuko. "I thank you for coming to discuss this with me."

 

"And we thank you for your time," Kouen agreed.

 

"In the meantime, we hope that you enjoy your stay in the Fire Nation." Mai chimed in. "My friend, Ty Lee, will escort you to our best inn, and please, leave the bill for your lodgings to us."

 

"Oh, that's not necessary," Koumei said. "We don't want to impose."

 

"Nonsense," Zuko replied. "You're our guests here. And money is of no issue."

 

"Thank you, Firelord Zuko," Kouen spoke with a bow before he, his siblings, and their attendants stood up.

 

"Please come with me," Ty Lee told them as she walked out, and the Ren clan soon followed...except Judar, who is lying down on the floor, still in pain.

 

"So, you all are just gonna leave me here...?!" he asked.

 

Xiaolian groaned before she went back, grabbed him by his braid, and dragged him along behind her.

 

"Whiner." she muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a child, I always hated Azula and I knew that she'd crack one day and she eventually did. Now, I feel sorry for her because most of the terrible deeds that she's committed isn't her fault. Ozai screwed her up.:(
> 
>  
> 
> At any rate, we hope that you enjoy reading chapter one.


	3. Chapter Two: Sight-seeing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The Ren clan gets settled in at the inn that they're staying at and they do some sight-seeing._

**Brides of the Kou Empire  
Chapter Two: Sight-seeing**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic or Avatar: The Last Airbender. They both belong to Shinobu Ohtaka and Bryke.)

 

 

Ty Lee had just escorted the Ren clan to the inn that they would be staying at.

 

"Enjoy your stay," spoke Ty Lee, "and if you need anything else, please don't hesitate to call me."

 

"Thank you, Ty Lee- _san_ ," replied Kouen, bowing his head.

 

Ty Lee bowed her head and left; Kouha sighed as he lied on the bed.

 

"Oi," he started. "is it just me or was that bodyguard of Firelord Zuko's kinda cute?"

 

(A/N: Guess which episode of A:TLA I got that one from. XD)

 

"Kouha!" Koumei exclaimed.

 

"What?" Kouha asked. "Just calling it like I see it!"

 

Koumei only rolled his eyes.

 

"Good grief," he muttered.

 

"At any rate," Kouen started. "we are guests in this country. Might as well enjoy their hospitality."

 

"Beds could be softer," Judar remarked.

 

"Judar!" Kouen barked.

 

"What?! It's the truth!" shouted the Dark Magi. "What a bunch of Drama Queens..."

 

"By the way, I'm hungry," said Kouha. "What've they got to eat around here?"

 

"Better not taste gross--" Judar began, only to be whacked on the head by a certain someone's staff. "D'OH!!!"

 

" _Damare, okama!_ " shouted Xiaolian.

 

" _Nanda tou?!_ " Judar questioned.

 

" _Anata wa watashi o kiite, okama!_ " replied Xiaolian.

 

" _DAMARE!!!_ " Kouen barked, silencing them both. "Moving on. I'll have Ty Lee bring us lunch...in the meantime, as long as we are guests in the country, we are to be on our best behavior...especially you, Judar."

 

Judar sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes.

 

"Whatever..." he grumbled. "Just make sure Little Miss Ponytail gets me some peaches."

 

"Of course," replied the first prince. "but if you get them, you're finishing every one, not leaving them half-eaten and littered across the floor like you always do."

 

"Yeah, yeah," said Judar as he walked off to find a tree to sit in. "Just call me when she gets here with the grub."

 

   After everyone got themselves settled, Kouen asked for Ty Lee to have lunch prepared. After a while, she brought a large meal for everybody.

 

"Wow!" Kouha exclaimed as he looked at the food. "What a spread!"

 

"Please enjoy our finest cuisines," Ty Lee said with a sweet smile. "I'll be back later to clean up the dishes."

 

With that, she left. Once she did, Kouha and Kougyoku pretty much started to help themselves.

 

"Mmm...these kebabs are grilled to perfection," Kouha commented as he ate. "give my regards to the chef!"

 

"I've never eaten something so heavenly," Kougyoku commented. "Even the food at home doesn't compare."

 

   Kouen took a bite out of the food, and even though he didn't show it, he felt like he had just died and gone to heaven. Judar sat up in the trees and ate his peaches; Xiaolian ate some of the grilled chicken.

 

"Brother Mei, you should eat, too," Kouha suggested. "the food's really good."

 

"If you insist," Koumei answered.

 

He tried some of the Shrimp Stir-fry.

 

"Well?" Kouha asked. "Good right?"

 

"Sweet Solomon, this is the best shrimp I've ever tasted...!" said Koumei.

 

Kouha chuckled.

 

"What'd I tell ya?" he asked.

 

After a while, everyone had finished eating.

 

"That was a great meal," commented Seishuu. "I don't think I could eat another bite."

 

"Me, either," agreed Kin. "That was extraordinary."

 

Suddenly, Ka Koubun let out a burp, prompting him to cover his mouth.

 

"Err...pardon," he muttered, and Kougyoku giggled.

 

"Oh, Ka Koubun," she spoke up.

 

After lunch, the Ren clan decided to do some sightseeing. As they did, they noticed the odd hybridized animals, like the turtle-ducks.

 

"Well...that's odd," Ka Koubun noted.

 

"I think they're cute!" Kougyoku cooed as she held a turtle-duckling in her hand. "Hello, cutie!"

 

One of the turtle-ducks walked up to Judar.

 

"What do you want?" he asked the hybrid animal, irritably.

 

Suddenly, it nipped Judar's ankle.

 

"OUCH!!!" he cried. "OH, YOU ARE DEAD!!!"

 

He kicked the poor turtle duck away and was about to kill it with one of his spells, until the little one's mother showed up and bit his foot.

 

"AGH!!!" he cried. "DAMMIT, LET GO!!!! OW!!!!"

 

Xiaolian laughed at Judar's expense.

 

"Could this day get any better?" she asked.

 

Eventually, the mother turtle-duck let go of Judar and swam back to the pond with her little ones.

 

"Damn turtle-duck!!" Judar cursed as he rubbed his foot. "Why'd she do that?!"

 

"Maybe it's cuz you kicked her baby," Kouha pointed out. "That's what mothers are like, really...you mess with their babies, and they bite you back."

 

   Judar only grumbled as he rubbed his sore foot; Kouen chuckled inwardly at his expense. Anyhoo, they decided to split up and explore the rest of the capital city. Kougyoku and Ka Koubun went to one of the boutiques.

 

"Ooh, Ka Koubun, look!" Kougoyku exclaimed as she picked out a pretty floral robe. "What do you think of this one?"

 

"It looks lovely, Princess," Ka Koubun answered. "But...must we get so many?"

 

It is revealed that Ka Koubun is already carrying many robes.

 

"What do you mean?" Kougyoku asked, tilting her head. "That's not so much."

 

_'Seriously!?'_ her attendant thought in disbelief.

 

   Later, Kouen and his household were walking through a marketplace and most of the citizens were a little intimidated by Kin's, Seishuu's, Shou's, and Kokuton's appearances. Right now, Kouen is looking at some swords in a weapons store.

 

"I wonder if Kouha would like these," he pondered. "pardon me, but how much for each sword?"

 

"300 yuan," the shopkeeper said. "each."

 

3...2...1...

 

"Seriously?" Kouen questioned.

 

"Yes," the salesman nodded. "300 yuan. Take it or leave it."

 

"...All right." Kouen replied.

 

_'All these for 300 yuan?!'_ he thought. _'What the hell kind of economy is this!?'_

 

After he paid for the swords, he and his household left.

 

*****Meanwhile, with Kouha*****

 

The third prince, along with Junjun, Reirei, and Jinjin, were walking through the capital when the third prince spotted a puppet show going on.

 

"What's this?" Kouha asked.

 

"It looks like a puppet show, Prince Kouha," answered Junjun. "Perhaps we should go see it?"

 

"Eh, might as well," Kouha shrugged. "I've got nothing better to do."

 

The puppet show is a retelling of how Avatar Aang defeated Ozai.

 

"This should be interesting," said Kouha.

 

"Firelord Ozai, you time has come!" shouted a puppet version of Aang. "Prepare to be vanquished!!"

 

Soon, Puppet Aang made fighting noises as he and Puppet Ozai fought; Kouha yawned in boredom.

 

_'Lame.'_ he thought. _'What the hell are they trying to pull here?'_

 

"AGH!!!" the Puppet Ozai cried. "CURSE YOU, AVATAR AANG~!!!"

 

"Done!" Kouha exclaimed as he turned and walked away.

 

"W-wait for us, Prince Kouha!" Junjun called as she, Jinjin, and Reirei followed the third prince.

 

"Good lord," Kouha muttered. "What a bunch of dreck!"

 

"It's not really all that surprising, seeing as how that puppet show was only meant for children." Jinjin pointed out.

 

"That's no excuse for poor acting!" Kouha replied. "I could act better than that in my sleep!"

 

"Maybe we could see something else?" Reirei suggested.

 

"There's plenty of other things here to do," added Junjun.

 

"Like what?" Kouha asked.

 

"Umm..." Junjun muttered. "...I got nothing."

 

"I thought so," Kouha spoke.

 

_'I wonder what that cute bodyguard's up to,'_ he thought. _'Maybe I ought to go visit her.'_

 

That's just what he did.

 

*****With Ty Lee*****

 

   Ty Lee hummed to herself as she walked through the palace garden and she stopped for a moment to pick a flower. Ty Lee brought it to her nose and took in the sweet fragrance. She sighed as she held it to her chest.

 

"Yo!"

 

Ty Lee gasped before she turned and saw Kouha and his household.

 

"Oh! Hello, Prince Kouha!" she bowed. "What are you doing here?"

 

"Got bored," Kouha answered. "So, I thought I'd come and see you."

 

"Me, your Highness?" Ty Lee asked. "W-why me?"

 

"Because," the prince began. "I've become quite interested in you, you see."

 

Ty Lee blushed.

 

"Uh...is that so?" she asked, twirling her finger in her hair. "I really don't know what to say."

 

Kouha smiled as he sat beside Ty Lee. Then, he put his hand on her hand, only for her to pull away.

 

"Don't you think you're being a little too fast?" she asked.

 

"You're right," Kouha answered. "We've only just met, after all. I'm Kouha. Nice to meet you!"

 

"My name's Ty Lee," Ty Lee introduced. "Nice to meet you, too, Prince Kouha!"

 

Kouha smiled at her.

 

"I like your braids!" the Kyoshi warrior complimented. "Who does them?"

 

"I style my own hair," Kouha answered, proudly.

 

"Wow!" exclaimed Ty Lee. "You're pretty good at it!"

 

"Thanks!" the prince grinned. "I even do my sister's hair, sometimes."

 

"You do?" inquired Ty Lee. "That's interesting!"

 

Kouha smiled.

 

"By the way," he started. "Firelord Zuko mentioned you betraying Princess Azula, two years ago. What happened between you guys?"

 

   Ty Lee was silent for a moment before answering, "What set Azula off was when Mai told her that she loved Zuko more than she feared her...she was going to kill Mai...! I couldn't let that happen, because they were both my friends, so I...I..."

 

"Yes?" Kouha asked, concerned.

 

"...I had to use my Chi Blocking to stop Azula," Ty Lee answered, dismally. "It was the only way."

 

"Chi Blocking?" Kouha repeated, inquisitively.

 

"It's a technique I use to block one's bending," Ty Lee explained. "I'm able to strike at the human body's weak points and they'd be unable to move or use their bending for quite some time."

 

"I see," Kouha spoke. "Like temporary crippling."

 

"Yeah," Ty Lee nodded. "after I did that, Mai and I tried to escape, but we were captured and Azula had us thrown in prison."

 

"How did you get out?" Kouha asked.

 

"Mai's uncle was the warden," answered Ty Lee. "He pulled some strings for us."

 

"Must be nice having a policeman in your family," Jinjin piped up. "Especially a warden."

 

"That's what I thought," said Ty Lee. "Mai's uncle made sure that we were well-taken care of while incarcerated."

 

"Well, that's very good to hear," Kouha spoke up. "I can't stand the thought of someone as perky as you being locked up in some dreary prison, surrounded by dirty thugs."

 

"Oh, stop!" Ty Lee giggled as her cheeks flushed bright pink. "You're making me blush!"

 

"Why?" Kouha asked. "I speak the truth. You really are very perky."

 

Ty Lee giggled.

 

"Thanks, Prince Kouha," she replied. "No one's really said that about me, before."

 

"For real?" the prince asked, surprised. "Are they blind or something?"

 

"Probably," Ty Lee responded.

 

"So, what else can you tell us about Princess Azula?" Kouha asked.

 

Ty Lee froze up...though, she sighed.

 

"Well...some people say that Azula was always a dark person, ever since the day she was born," she answered, "but that's not true. Before her father said all those things about her being born lucky and all that other stuff...she used to be a very sweet little girl."

 

She remembered back to when she and Azula were children. Azula sat in the garden, picking flowers for Ursa and Zuko.

 

"Look mother," she spoke up. "flowers for you and Zuzu!"

 

(A/N: Ha ha, that rhymed! XD)

 

"Oh, Azula, they're beautiful!" complimented Ursa. "Thank you!"

 

"Thanks, Azula!" Zuko added.

 

Azula smiled and Ty Lee watched from a distance. Soon, the flashback ended.

 

"Azula was always so happy and precious," continued Ty Lee. "Back then, Mai and I could talk to her without feeling afraid of her."

 

"But, Ozai messed her up," added Kouha. "I believe Zuko told us about that."

 

"Yeah," the Kyoshi warrior nodded. "They actually used to get along, just fine. There were even times Azula would sleep with Zuko whenever she had a nightmare."

 

"Prince Kouha does the same with us!" Junjun chimed in.

 

"Don't tell her that!" Kouha shouted as he smacked her. "It's embarrassing!!"

 

"AAAH!!" Junjun cried, although more out of ecstasy than pain. "Hit me, again, Prince Kouha!!!"

 

"No way, hit me!" cried Reirei.

 

"No, hit me!" exclaimed Jinjin.

 

"Wait...you mean you like it when he hits you?" Ty Lee asked. "That's something you don't see every day."

 

"Yes," replied Junjun, Jinjin, and Reirei.

 

"I have no complaints," Kouha added.

 

"Uh-huh..." muttered Ty Lee with a sweat-drop.

 

_'Okay, I think this kid might have a few screws loose,'_ she thought. _'same with his attendants...'_

 

"Anyhow," Kouha started. "I sort of understand what your princess is going through."

 

"You do?" Ty Lee blinked.

 

"Yeah," Kouha nodded. "My Mother had a mental breakdown, too."

 

"She did?" Ty Lee asked.

 

"Yeah," Kouha answered. "I worry about her a lot."

 

Next, he sighed.

 

"Prince Kouha..." muttered Ty Lee.

 

"Kouha!"

 

Kouha turned to see Kouen.

 

"Come," the eldest prince said before he walked off.

 

"Looks like it's time for me to go," Kouha spoke before he got up and walked off. "Farewell for now, Miss Ty Lee."

 

"Later, Prince Kouha!" Ty Lee called as she waved.

 

Kouha went over to Kouen, who glanced at him.

 

"I see you made a new friend," he acknowledged with a grin.

 

"You mean Ty Lee?" Kouha inquired. "Yeah, why?"

 

Kouen smirked at Kouha, whose eyes went wide.

 

"...Oh, no," he muttered. "No...don't you start getting any ideas!"

 

Too late.

 

"You like her, don't you?" Kouen asked.

 

"Nope!" Kouha exclaimed as he covered his ears. "I'm not listening! La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la~!!"

 

"You like her and you know it!" Kouen told him.

 

"No, I don't!" Kouha shouted.

 

"Prove it," replied Kouen.

 

"Uhhh..." Kouha murmured.

 

"I rest my case," spoke Kouen.

 

"Dammit!!" Kouha cursed.

 

*****With Koumei*****

 

The second imperial prince, his household, and his messenger were walking through another part of the capital; Koumei let out a yawn.

 

_'Prince Koumei's tired again,'_ thought Xiaolian. _'He looks like he could use a nap.'_

 

"Prince Koumei, why don't we head back to the inn?" she asked. "You look rather tired."

 

"She's right, Prince Koumei." agreed Chu'un. "You should get some rest."

 

"I suppose so," Koumei spoke before he yawned again.

 

   So, they headed back to the inn. There, Koumei tiredly flopped down on the bed. In only two seconds, he was out like a light. At that moment, Kouen, Kouha, Kougyoku, and their household had arrived back. At that moment, Kouha noticed his brother sleeping on the bed.

 

_'Not surprising.'_ he thought.

 

"Oh, Koumei," Kouen muttered.

 

Kougyoku set aside all of the clothes that she had bought.

 

"Good lord!" Kouen cried. "What did you do, Kougyoku?! Buy everything in the store?!"

 

"Not everything," Kougyoku answered. "Just a few dozen robes."

 

"I'd call that about everything," muttered Kouha. "By the way, where's Ka Koubun?"

 

"He's...uh..." Kougyoku started, until she noticed her most trusted attendant was missing. "Huh...he was right behind me."

 

"Help...me...!"

 

Everyone turned to see a hand reaching out from the pile of robes the Kou Princess had bought.

 

"Oh, my god, Ka Koubun!" Kougyoku cried as she grabbed her attendant's hand and pulled him out of the pile of clothing.

 

Ka Koubun gasped for air and panted heavily.

 

"I thought I was gonna die...!" he wheezed.

 

"I'm so sorry, Ka Koubun!" Kougyoku cried. "Are you all right?!"

 

"Yes, Princess..." Ka Koubun panted. "Thank you for getting me out of that death trap."

 

"Technically, it was her death trap," Kouha pointed out.

 

"QUIET!!" Kougyoku shouted as hit her brother over the head.

 

"OW!!!" Kouha cried.

 

"At any rate," Kouen started, ignoring his siblings antics. "I'm going to get ready to see Azula soon. While I'm gone, I expect you all to be on your best behavior...do I make myself clear...Judar?"

 

"I think you might wanna talk to the other troublemakers around here--" Judar began.

 

"Judar, how would you like me to give you a nutcracker?" Xiaolian asked, gripping her staff.

 

Judar squeaked as he held his groin, protectively.

 

"Don't worry, Brother En," assured Kouha. "we'll behave."

 

"Good," Kouen nodded. "I'll be back later."

 

With that, Kouen and his household left to go to the psychiatric facility that Azula was supposed to be, via magic carpet.

 

"I hope things go well," said Kougyoku.

 

"Of course they will," Kouha told her. "I don't doubt Brother En, at all. He'll definitely be able to get through to Princess Azula. I bet my life on it."

 

Kougyoku smiled.

 

"Mm!" she nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy chapter two.


	4. Kouen and Azula

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Kouen meets Azula for the first time in two years._

**Brides of the Kou Empire  
Chapter Three: Kouen and Azula**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic or Avatar: The Last Airbender. They both belong to Shinobu Ohtaka and Bryke.)

 

 

   Ren Kouen, Gaku Kin, Ri Seishuu, Shuu Kokuton, and En Shou, were on a ship that was heading to the island where Azula now resides. Kouen might not have looked like it...but he was actually very nervous. It's to be expected, since he was meeting his would-be fiance, plus, he didn't know what was going to happen, given Azula's current condition. So, he had to be ready for whatever she threw at him.

 

"Lord Kouen..."

 

Kouen looked at Kin.

 

"Are you certain about this?" he asked.

 

"...I'm certain," Kouen answered. "if we're going to assimilate with the Fire Nation, I must meet with Princess Azula."

 

"But, what if she doesn't comply with the marriage?" Seishuu inquired. "She is still suffering from her breakdown."

 

"I will not force her," said Kouen. "Mental breakdown or not, she is still a free woman. If she is to be my bride, that will be her choice."

 

"Understood," spoke Shou.

 

"Of course, Prince Kouen." Kokuton added.

 

Soon, they had arrived. The First Imperial Prince and his household disembarked on the island; Seishuu shivered a bit.

 

"This place is already giving me the creeps," he muttered.

 

"You ain't kidding," Kin concurred. "The dungeons seem more welcoming than this place."

 

(A/N: He's so right.)

 

   Kouen was completely unaffected by the atmosphere of the island and he just proceeded to walk ahead. Eventually, they all enter the mental institution.

 

Once inside, they could hear manic laughter coming from one of the patients. Seishuu and Kin were starting to feel uncomfortable.

 

"I think I'm gonna be sick...!" Kin whispered.

 

Kouen tuned out the maniac laughter and other sounds of the hospital. Next, he walked up to the receptionist.

 

"Pardon me," the prince started. "but, can you tell me where Princess Azula's room is?"

 

The receptionist's eyes went wide.

 

"C...Come again?" he asked.

 

"Princess Azula," Kouen repeated. "I've come to speak with her."

 

"That's not a very wise decision, sir," the receptionist answered. "She's--"

 

"I am aware of her condition," Kouen explained. "and I have no intention of aggravating her."

 

"...Very well," replied the receptionist. "Follow me."

 

   Kouen, Kin, Kokuton, Seishuu, and Shou followed the man to Azula's room. They walked up at least three flights of stairs until they reached the top floor, and then headed down towards the door at the end of the seventh corridor.

 

 _'Not surprising that she's all the way up here,'_ thought Seishuu. _'Her condition must be worse than we thought.'_

 

"This is her room," the receptionist spoke up. "be careful. Don't make any loud sounds, don't yell, and more importantly...do NOT bring up Lady Katara's name, even if it is by accident. If she hears that name...you better be prepared to run for your life...and if you're lucky, you'll be able to escape in one piece. If not...well...you better get used to moving around with just one limb."

 

"It's that serious?!" Kin asked.

 

"Shh!" the receptionist hissed. "No loud noises...!"

 

"Sorry...!" Kin whispered.

 

"Again, please be careful." the receptionist repeated.

 

Kouen nodded before he gestured for him to open the door and the man did as the prince instructed him. Inside...there was Princess Azula.

 

"Princess, you have visitors," the receptionist spoke, softly.

 

Azula didn't respond. She only sat in her chair, quietly. Soon, Kouen walked over to her and knelt down beside her.

 

"Princess," he spoke in a gentle tone. "do you remember who I am?"

 

Azula's eyes looked at Kouen without her having to turn her head.

 

"...You're Prince Ren Kouen of the Kou Empire," she answered.

 

"That's right," Kouen nodded. "I am here to speak to you."

 

"Have you come to make me your bride?" Azula asked with disdain.

 

"I have no intention of forcing you, princess," Kouen answered. "It is your decision to make and yours alone."

 

"That's good, because I wouldn't be caught dead with a man with no fashion-sense, whatsoever." Azula remarked. "I mean, really, what's with that tiny goatee of yours?! What are you, a billy goat?!"

 

Kouen's household snickered a bit at this and the elder prince shot a death glare at them, shutting them up.

 

"As I was saying," he started, "I won't force you to marry me, but still...I want you to consider it."

 

Azula glared at him.

 

 _'Jeez...you could cut the tension in here with a freakin' knife.'_ thought Seishuu.

 

 _'I wonder what she'll say,'_ Kin thought.

 

"Hmph!" the princess huffed. "Get real. I'm well aware that you assimilate with other countries through political marriage and that I'm the only princess of my country. So, what's the point?"

 

"Because, princess," Kouen began. "I am doing this not just for you, but for the good of our nations. Assimilation between our countries would benefit all of us."

 

"Like I haven't heard that line before," Azula scoffed. "Now get out of my sight."

 

"...As you wish," Kouen complied as he left with his men.

 

The second they were gone, Azula scowled.

 

"Me marrying him?" she questioned. "That'll be the day."

 

*****Outside*****

 

 _'Well, that was a total bust.'_ thought Seishuu.

 

Kouen just remained quiet.

 

"Lord Kouen?" inquired Kokuton.

 

"Hm," Kouen chuckled as he smirked. "she certainly is an interesting woman."

 

"You mean the princess?" asked Shou. "She's...okay."

 

"Yeah..." agreed Kin, hesitantly. "But maybe we shouldn't push our luck."

 

"She's clearly not interesting in our country assimilating with hers," Seishuu added. "Perhaps we should just drop the whole thing."

 

"I'm going to get through to her," Kouen spoke, "no matter how many times she pushes me away."

 

"Huh?!" Seishuu and Kin questioned.

 

"M-my prince, with all due respect," Seishuu stammered, "don't you think you're taking a bit of a risk?!"

 

"Princess Azula's a rather unhinged woman," Kin added. "are you certain you want such a dangerous woman as your queen?"

 

"She's not unhinged," Kouen pointed out. "She's just a bit broken, that's all...she needs someone to lead her down the right path, again."

 

 _'Yeah, code for unhinged.'_ thought Seishuu.

 

"I will come back again, tomorrow," Kouen said.

 

"O-Okay," replied the receptionist. "If you say so, sir."

 

With that, Kouen and his household left the facility.

 

 _'The young master sure picked a rather unique individual to be his bride,'_ thought Kokuton. _'I hope he knows what he's doing.'_

 

Little did the first prince realize was that he would be getting so much more than he bargained for, later on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kouen's wiki page says that he likes smart women and Azula's a very smart chick...Ozai just really screwed her up.:(
> 
>  
> 
> Seriously though, those two would dominate as a couple.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you guys like chapter three.:D


	5. A letter from Xiao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Other residents of the Kou Empire._

**Brides of the Kou Empire  
Chapter Four: A letter from Xiao**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic or Avatar: The Last Airbender. They both belong to Shinobu Ohtaka and Bryke.)

 

 

It is now nighttime and Kouen is in the throne room, informing Zuko of his trip to the island where Azula now resided.

 

"So, she turned you down, eh?" Zuko inquired.

 

"Yes," Kouen answered.

 

"I'm not surprised," Zuko said, sipping his tea. "Azula's always been that way."

 

At that moment, Mai entered the throne room.

 

"Hey, Zuko," she greeted. "hello, Prince Kouen."

 

"Milady," Kouen bowed. "I'm afraid negotiations with Princess Azula did not go as planned."

 

"Figures," Mai sighed. "though, I'm surprised that you came back without a scratch on you."

 

"I guess it's because you didn't mention you-know-who, right?" Zuko inquired.

 

"That could be it," Kouen answered. "Or maybe she just couldn't be bothered."

 

"What makes you say that?" Mai asked.

 

"You're not thinking about going back, are you?" Zuko asked.

 

"Of course," answered Kouen. "I believe I can get through to her, somehow."

 

"Good luck with that," Mai quipped. "Azula's as stubborn as a mule-emu."

 

"...A...what?" Kouen questioned, confused.

 

"It's one of the many hybrid animals here in our country," Zuko answered. "It's strange, I know, but we don't question it."

 

"Right..." Kouen muttered as he took a sip of his tea.

 

_'Dear Solomon, what a strange country,'_ he thought. _'...Speaking of strange, I better go check in on everyone. It's been a bit too quiet without them.'_

 

"I have to go back to the inn, now," Kouen started as he stood up. "I need to check on my siblings. They tend to get into trouble when I'm not around."

 

"I understand," Zuko spoke. "see you in the morning."

 

With that, Kouen headed back to the inn.

 

_'That place better not be in shambles when I get back,'_ he thought.

 

Sure enough, the inn was in one piece.

 

_'...Too easy.'_ he thought.

 

He went inside and he gasped, because the room looked like a hurricane hit it!

 

"AAAGH!!!" Xiaolian cried. "DAMMIT, JUDAR, LET GO OF MY HAIR!!!"

 

"NOT UNTIL YOU TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID!!!" Judar barked.

 

"NEVER, JASMINE!!!" Xiaolian shouted.

 

That's not all. Kougyoku was chasing Kouha around.

 

"GIVE ME BACK MY HAIR BRUSH!!!" Kougyoku shouted.

 

"NEVER!!!" Kouha yelled.

 

And all the while, Koumei was just sleeping!

 

" **...ENOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUGH!!!!** " Kouen roared.

 

Everyone stopped what they were doing and faced a _very_ angry Kouen.

 

" **DAMMIT ALL!!!!** " he shouted. " **HOW COME EVERY TIME I TAKE YOU LOT WITH ME TO ANOTHER COUNTRY, YOU TRASH THE INN WE STAY AT?!** "

 

Koumei was still asleep, during all of this.

 

" **WAKE UP, DUMB-ASS!!!** " Kouen yelled as he punched Koumei on the head, waking him up.

 

"OW!!!" Koumei cried.

 

"Why weren't you keeping watch?!" Kouen questioned.

 

"I got sleepy," Koumei complained, rubbing his eye.

 

"Oh, what a shock!" Kouen replied, sarcastically. "And Kouha! Give Kougyoku her hairbrush back!!"

 

"Yes, Brother En." Kouha obeyed as he gave Kougyoku her hair brush.

 

"It's about time!" Kougyoku spat.

 

"And Judar! You leave Xiaolian alone!!" Kouen barked.

 

"She started it!!" Judar snapped. "She called me Jasmine!"

 

"Only because you called me fat, jackass!" Xiaolian yelled.

 

"Don't make me use my Djinn Equip on you two," Kouen warned.

 

Judar and Xiaolian both yelped when Kouen said this.

 

"That's what I thought," spoke Kouen.

 

"By the way, how'd it go with Princess Azula?" Kouha asked.

 

Kouen sighed.

 

"Well...she shot me down," he answered.

 

"Do you want me to go and butcher her?" Kouha asked, holding his Djinn Metal Vessel, _Nyoi Rentou_.

 

"No!" Kouen barked. "What's wrong with you?!"

 

"I'm guessing that you're going to see her again?" Koumei inquired.

 

"Of course," Kouen answered. "I intend to get through to her, somehow."

 

_'That's our elder brother for you,'_ thought Kougyoku. _'Always persistent.'_

 

_'Dude's setting himself up for a world of hurt,'_ thought Judar. _'Both physically and emotionally.'_

 

"I heard that, Judar," Kouen said.

 

"What?!" Judar questioned. "How?!"

 

"Because you were thinking out loud, _okama_ ," Xiaolian sneered.

 

"QUIT CALLING ME AN _OKAMA_ , YA FAT SKANK!!!!" Judar shouted.

 

***WHACK!!!***

 

Xiaolian whacked Judar in the jaw with the diamond orb of her staff!

 

The Black Magi ended up spitting out a tooth.

 

"You crazy-ass bitch...!" he cursed.

 

"Ugh..." Kouen groaned, holding his head. "I'm getting a headache. I need to sit down for a minute."

 

"Well, while you're doing that, I'm going out for a bit," spoke Kouha. "And before any of you say anything, I am NOT going to see Ty Lee!"

 

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Kouen replied, sitting down.

 

With that, Kouha left the inn, along with Junjun, Jinjin, and Reirei.

 

"He is SO going to see Ty Lee," Judar muttered.

 

"Tell me something I don't already know," Kouen said. "He's just too embarrassed to admit it."

 

"No kidding," Koumei concurred. "Then again, Kouha's always had a thing for oddball women."

 

"Yeah," added Kouen.

 

*****Later*****

 

Before turning in for the night, the Ren clan went to separate hot springs to wash up. Xiaolian went to a secluded hot spring to soak up.

 

"Haaa...!" she sighed in content. "This is the life."

 

   She looked up at the night sky, thinking about the events that had taken place earlier. She decided not to remember all of Judar's wisecracking.

 

_'Wonder how everyone's doing, back home.'_ she thought. _'I hope they're okay.'_

 

Xiaolian reached into her clothes and took out a piece of paper, some ink, and a quill. She wrote as follows:

 

_"Hope you're all doing all right._

_I'm doing just fine here. Yeah, Judar's been giving me grief, but I'm not letting that get to me. Prince Kouen had a bit of trouble,_

_negotiating with the princess, but I'm sure he'll get through to her, somehow. The Fire Nation's a wonderful country and I know that you'd_

_love it here. Maybe we could have a little family outing here! I know for a fact that Pei, Ming, Qiu, Jinhai, Chunhua, and Lan would love it_

_here, too. The food is great, and there are so many amazing creatures, too! The current Fire Lord's a really great man. His wife is nice,_

_too...sometimes. Also, don't tell Prince Kouha, but I think he has a_ _little_ _crush on his bodyguard. Either way, we might be here for a while._

_Write me back as soon as you get this._

_Yours truly,_

_Xiaolian_

_P.S.- Tell Lady Hakuei and Prince Hakuryuu that things will be fine."_

 

She folded the letter and cast a spell, sending it directly to the Kou Empire Capital.

 

*****Meanwhile*****

 

The guys were enjoying their side of the hot spring.

 

"Haaa...just what the doctor ordered," Judar sighed.

 

Koumei snored as he kept a towel over his eyes.

 

"Huh, Brother Mei's asleep," noted Kouha. "Not that I blame him. These hot springs feel so nice."

 

"I agree," concurred Kouen. "They certainly take your stress away."

 

_'I need this after the day I've had,'_ he thought. _'That Azula was some woman.'_

 

"Judar, where do you think you're going?" Kouha asked, watching the Black Magi climb up the rock wall. "D-don't climb over that wall! The girls are on that side!"

 

"Exactly," Judar smirked.

 

"...Oh, no," Kouha muttered.

 

*****Meanwhile, on the girls' side*****

 

   Kougyoku is about to get in the water. However, she couldn't help feeling that she was being watched. As she turned around, she spotted Judar spying on her.

 

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" she shrieked, and not long after, the other women screamed, as well.

 

"OH, MY GOD!!! PEEPING TOM!!!"

 

"COVER UP!!!!"

 

"PERVERT!!!!"

 

Soon, all of the women started throwing random objects at Judar.

 

"GET OUT OF HERE!!!" Kougyoku shouted as she held her Metal Vessel.

 

"Crap...!" Judar cursed. "Okay, okay, I'm goin'!"

 

With that, Judar left.

 

"Hmph!" Kougyoku huffed. "Peeping Tom."

 

*****With Xiaolian*****

 

"Oh, brother..." the wind mage muttered. "Damn perv."

 

*****Meanwhile, in the Kou Empire*****

 

   The letter that Xiaolian sent had arrived. A young girl, no older than thirteen, received it. She had emerald green eyes, long black hair that was styled in a bun and kept tied in a cloth with two long strands hair that have bands tied at the end framing her face and reached down to her chest. She was also wearing a royal blue long sleeved shirt with matching pants, flat shoes, and a pair of two small dome drop pearl earrings. Her name is Lifen.

 

"Mama! Baba!" Lifen called. "Xiao sent a letter!"

 

"Did she now? Let's see it."

 

   Lifen opened it read it aloud to her parents. Her mother was a gorgeous woman who had the same eyes as her youngest daughter, long black hair that went down to her posterior and is styled in a Buddha bun, leaving the rest of her hair down. She wore a white long-sleeved shirt and a breast plate over her shirt and shoulder pads, as well as pants that reach down to her ankles and black boots. The only jewelry she wore are a pair of two jade earrings and an emerald necklace. Her name is Jiayi. Lifen's father was a man with a lean build, had hazel eyes, medium length hair that's tied in a high bun, a medium sized robe that reached down to his feet and wore black shoes. His name is Bingwen.

 

"Sounds like she's having a good time," Lifen noted.

 

"Seems so," agreed her father. "Still, I wish Judar would leave her alone."

 

"Same here!" agreed the girl with a pout. "He's always calling Xiao fat!"

 

"I just wish she'd wise up and settle down," sighed Jiayi.

 

"Yeah, it'd be nice if she could find a husband." Lifen added.

 

Jiayi chuckled as she pet her daughter.

 

"Oh, Lifen." she spoke. "You're always looking out for your sister, aren't you?"

 

"Of course!" Lifen answered. "She always looks out for me, so I should return the favor!"

 

Her mother smiled.

 

"That's my girl," she praised.

 

"She's certainly got your spunk, Jiayi." added Bingwen.

 

"Thank you, Bingwen," replied Jiayi.

 

"Mama, I'm going to show the letter to Pei-Pei, Ming, and the others," said Lifen.

 

"All right," Jiayi nodded.

 

With that, Lifen left.

 

*****Meanwhile*****

 

   Within the palace, in a garden, four people, two adolescent girls and two younger girls, are there. The first girl is two years older than Lifen, had long light brown hair that reached down to her back and tied in a two-braided hair lock, cobalt blue eyes, and is wearing an aquamarine dress that reached down to her knees. Her name is Peizhi.

 

   The second woman is four years older than Lifen, who had medium length hair tied in a cobra bun with a hair pin holding it, had honey brown eyes, and is wearing a rose-colored dress. Her name is Mingzhu.

 

   The next girl is two years younger than Lifen, had long golden brown hair tied in a ponytail, had cobalt blue eyes, and is wearing a short bright pink dress. Her name is Chunhua and she is Peizhi's younger sister.

 

   The last girl, the youngest out of all of them, with black hair, had sable eyes, and is wearing a purple dress. Her name is Lan and she is Peizhi's youngest sister.

 

"Hey, guys!" Lifen called. "I got a letter from Xiao!"

 

"Really?!" asked Peizhi. "What's it say?!"

 

Lifen read the letter to her friends.

 

"It's good to know that she's doing all right," spoke Mingzhu. "Of course, that jerkass Judar is still giving her grief."

 

"Ugh, what's his deal, anyways?!" questioned Peizhi. "Pompous Antichrist."

 

"Totally!" exclaimed Chunhua. "Why can't he bug someone else?!"

 

"Who knows?" asked Lifen. "Though, she did say some great things about the Fire Nation."

 

"I wanna go there, sometime," Lan spoke up. "It sounds like lots of fun!"

 

Lifen giggled a little.

 

"It also says Prince Kouha might've found a lady friend~!" she added.

 

"Oooooooohh~!!" the girls swooned before they laughed.

 

"About time the young prince found a bride!" exclaimed Peizhi. "This girl must be a strange one, because Prince Kouha always did have an eye for oddballs, didn't he?"

 

"Of course," Mingzhu nodded. "she must be truly unique to have piqued his interest."

 

"I'm more worried about that princess that Kouen is trying to marry," added Lifen.

 

"You mean Princess Azula?" Peizhi inquired. "What about her?"

 

"Her mental breakdown," Lifen answered. "It was pretty bad."

 

"Right..." Peizhi muttered. "I heard that she was in chains when they found her."

 

"She was also crying," added Chunhua. "Poor thing."

 

"How does Prince Kouen intend to get through to her?" asked Lan.

 

"He's probably gonna go and see her, everyday," answered Lifen. "he's a persistent man."

 

"That much is true," agreed Peizhi. "though, I feel like he's getting so much more than he bargained for."

 

"I'm sure he knows what he's doing," Lifen spoke. "after all, he wouldn't really be visiting the Fire Nation if he didn't."

 

"That's Prince Kouen for you," added Lan. "the stubborn prince of the Kou Empire."

 

The girls chuckled at this.

 

"Yup," agreed Chunhua. "The mule of the Kou Empire."

 

"What was that about Kouen?"

 

The girls gasped before they turned to see Ren Hakuei.

 

"L-Lady Hakuei!" Mingzhu stammered.

 

"It's nothing, princess!" Peizhi answered, waving her hands.

 

Hakuei looked at them, bemused.

 

"Is that right?" she inquired.

 

"Yes!" Lifen nodded. "Oh! We got a letter from Xiao! She told us to tell you and Prince Hakuryuu that everything's gonna be fine!"

 

"That's very sweet of her to do so," Hakuei smiled. "Tell her I said thanks."

 

"We will," the girls replied.

 

With that, Hakuei left.

 

"I should tell Qiu about this," spoke Lifen.

 

"Same with Jinhai," added Mingzhu. "They'd love to hear about this."

 

"Especially Brother Qiu," Peizhi pointed out.

 

Lifen giggled upon hearing that name.

 

"We all know how much he likes Xiao," she pointed out. "Too bad she's so oblivious."

 

"There's also the fact that Brother won't man up and confess to her," Peizhi added. "What a wuss he can be, sometimes."

 

"Peizhi!" Lifen scolded. "Don't say that about Qiu!"

 

"Well, it's true!" Peizhi rebuked. "Guy needs to man up! I'm just saying!"

 

"At any rate," Mingzhu chimed in. "why don't you show the letter to Sir Qiu?"

 

"Good idea," nodded Lifen.

 

That is just what the young adolescent did.

 

*****Meanwhile*****

 

   A young man of average height and muscular build, short yet slightly long hair that partially covered his sable eyes, and is garbed in military clothing.

 

"Qiu!"

 

The young man turned to see Lifen run up to him.

 

"Hello, Lifen," Qiu greeted.

 

"Xiao sent a letter!" Lifen told him.

 

"Oh!" Qiu exclaimed. "She did?"

 

"Yup!" Lifen nodded.

 

"Do you mind if you read it to the both of us?"

 

Lifen turned to see Ren Hakuryuu approach.

 

"Prince Hakuryuu," she spoke with a bow. "how are you?"

 

"Just fine, thank you," Hakuryuu answered.

 

"Xiao sent a letter on how things are going in the Fire Nation," Lifen said. "She's having a nice time, although Judar's still driving her crazy."

 

"I see," Hakuryuu muttered. "same old Judar."

 

"That jerk," Lifen pouted. "always pestering her."

 

"And always insulting her weight," Qiu added. "and her extra toe!"

 

"He does not know how to treat a lady!" Lifen spoke up, with her arms out in a comically angry fashion.

 

"Wait, she has an extra toe?" asked Hakuryuu.

 

"Don't tell ANYONE," Lifen hissed. "Or else, I'll tell Hakuei you still suck your thumb in your sleep."

 

"H-how did you know that?!" Hakuryuu questioned.

 

"I didn't," Lifen answered before she grinned, "until now."

 

"Oh, that's cold," Qiu muttered.

 

"Very." Hakuryuu agreed.

 

"Anywho," Lifen began, "Xiao wanted me to let you know that everything will be fine."

 

Hakuryuu smiled at this.

 

"Thanks," he said. "Tell her that for me when you write to her."

 

"Got it!" replied Lifen.

 

She left to go and find Jinhai.

 

*****Soon*****

 

A boy about Lifen's age is seen reading a book underneath a tree.

 

"Jinhai!"

 

The boy glanced up upon hearing his name called.

 

"Lifen, what's up?" he asked.

 

"Xiao sent a letter on how things are going over at the Fire Nation," Lifen answered.

 

"What'd she say?" Jinhai asked.

 

"She's okay," Lifen answered. "As usual Judar's giving her nonsense."

 

"Why am I not surprised?" Jinhai asked. "Jerk."

 

"Totally," Lifen concurred.

 

"What else did she say?"

 

"She spoke of how wonderful the Fire Nation is," Lifen answered. "oh, and that Prince Kouen's having some trouble negotiating with Princess Azula."

 

"Figures," Jinhai said.

 

"It'll also be a while until they all come back," Lifen added. "I guess Prince Kouen's got his mind set on this marriage."

 

"That's the prince for you," Jinhai started. "once his mind's made up, there's no stopping him."

 

Lifen smiled.

 

"I guess that would make him a good emperor, one day," she spoke up. "That is, if he's gonna be chosen."

 

"I hope so," said Jinhai. "Anyway, what else did Xiao say?"

 

"She says she'd love it if we could all visit there, sometime," said Lifen. "to be honest, I look forward to seeing the country, someday!"

 

Jinhai smiled.

 

"So am I," he spoke up.

 

Later on, Lifen set off to write her own letter to her older sister.

 

_"Dear Sis,_

_I'm glad that you're doing fine over at the Fire Nation. We're doing fine, ourselves, back here in the good ol' Kou Empire. Sorry to hear_

_that that jerkass, Judar, is still bugging you. Next time you see him, you should break one of his toes. Or hit him where the sun doesn't_

_shine, which ever one works. Also, I hope things work out between Prince Kouen and Princess Azula. Same for Prince Kouha and the_

_Firelord's bodyguard. Don't tell him I said that, okay? Anywho, hope to here more from you, soon._

_Love, Your Baby Sis,  
    Lifen._

_P.S.- Lady Hakuei and Prince Hakuryuu say thanks. And we miss you."_

 

Lifen folded the letter up and went back to her father.

 

"Baba, can you send this to Xiao?" she asked.

 

"Of course," Bingwen answered.

 

He cast a spell that sent the letter to the Fire Nation.

 

"There," he spoke.

 

"Thanks, Baba."

 

"You're welcome, Lifen."

 

With that, Lifen left and arrived at a nearby river where she is greeted by two young river otters.

 

"Huan! Jingfei!" she spoke up.

 

The otters chirped upon seeing her.

 

_"Lifen!"_ Jingfei spoke.

 

_"How are you?"_ Huan asked.

 

Lifen went over and pet them.

 

"I'm doing just fine," she told the otters. "I got a letter from my sis."

 

_"What'd she say?"_ Huan asked.

 

"She says she's having a good time in the Fire Nation," Lifen answered. "though, things with Prince Kouen and Princess Azula didn't go so well."

 

_"Is that so?"_ asked Jingfei.

 

"Mm-hmm," Lifen nodded.

 

_"Bummer."_ spoke Huan. _"Is he gonna try again?"_

 

"Knowing him," Lifen answered. "Yeah."

 

_"That does sound like something Kouen would do,"_ noted Huan.

 

_"What else did Xiao say?"_ Jingfei asked.

 

"Prince Kouha might have found himself a lady friend," Lifen smirked.

 

_"About time!"_ exclaimed Huan.

 

_"Totally,"_ added Jingfei. _"is she an oddball?"_

 

"If Prince Kouha's interested in her, then more than likely, yes." Lifen answered.

 

_"That's good,"_ spoke Jingfei. _"Hope it goes well for him."_

 

"Me, too." agreed Lifen.

 

_"Is Judar still bugging your sister?"_ Huan asked.

 

"Unfortunately, yes," Lifen deadpanned.

 

_"I hate that guy!"_ exclaimed Jingfei. _"Why can't he find someone else to make miserable!?"_

 

"I won't forgive that creep for almost killing you," Lifen added. "freakin' jackass."

 

_"You know, and don't take this the wrong way or anything,"_ Huan began, _"but I heard that when a guy picks on a girl, it usually means he likes her and he's trying to get her attention."_

 

"OH, HELL, NO!!!" Lifen shouted. "Why would that jerk like Xiao!? He basically told her that he hated her!"

 

_"Yeah, Huan!"_ Jingfei added. _"It doesn't make sense!"_

 

"No way would Xiao ever be with a guy like him," spoke Lifen. "It's just never gonna happen, and even if it did, it would NEVER last."

 

_"Exactly, because Judar would make a terrible boyfriend,"_ Jingfei concurred. _"Seriously!"_

 

Lifen sighed.

 

"Oh, well," she murmured. "What can you do?"

 

_"Right."_ agreed Huan and Jingfei.

 

Lifen glanced up at the sky, in deep thought.

 

_'It won't happen,'_ she thought. _'right, Sis?'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, we're introduced to Xiao's family and her friends!:D
> 
>  
> 
> Yes, Lifen can speak otter, because they taught her how.


	6. Kouen and Azula II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Meeting Azula again._

**Brides of the Kou Empire  
Chapter Five: Kouen and Azula II**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic or Avatar: The Last Airbender. They both belong to Shinobu Ohtaka and Bryke.)

 

 

*****The Next Day*****

 

Kouen and his Household are on their way to visit Azula again.

 

"Good luck, Brother En!" Kouha called.

 

"Have a safe trip!" Kougyoku added. "Tell us how it goes when you get back!"

 

"Will do!" replied Kouen. "And Koumei, you're in charge until I get back!"

 

"Oh, wonderful," Koumei said, unenthusiastic.

 

"I heard that!" the First Prince shouted.

 

"D'oh!!" Koumei cried.

 

"Ha-ha!" Judar and Kouha laughed.

 

Xiaolian only sweat-dropped at the scene.

 

"Really?" she asked.

 

At any rate, the boat Kouen and his men were on sailed onward to its intended destination.

 

"Well, if anyone needs me," Kouha began as he turned to leave, "I'll be going, now."

 

_'Yeah, off to see the Firelord's bodyguard,'_ thought Koumei. _'They've been seeing each other quite a lot, recently.'_

 

Anyhoo, Kouha headed off on his own in search of Ty Lee.

 

_'I knew it.'_ thought Koumei. _'Why am I not surprised?'_

 

*****With Kouen's group*****

 

The First Imperial Prince and his Household had just arrived at the island where Azula now resided.

 

"Now remember," Kouen started, "we are not to aggravate Princess Azula in any way, so don't bring up Lady Katara's name...or else."

 

"Yes, Lord Kouen." replied Kin, Seishuu, Kokuton, and Shou.

 

"Good," spoke Kouen. "let's go."

 

Soon, they entered the facility and they are led all the way up to Azula's room. Kouen entered, and he was greeted by a scowling Azula.

 

"Oh, it's Prince Billy Goat." she remarked. "What do you want?"

 

"Just visiting," Kouen answered. "I see your attitude hasn't improved."

 

Azula merely scoffed; Kouen sighed as he went to sit next to her.

 

"I hope you don't mind by being next to you, princess." he said.

 

"Whatever," Azula spoke, rolling her eyes. "do what you want."

 

"Very well," Kouen responded. "What I want is to get to know you."

 

"Seriously?" Azula questioned. "You really are corny, you know that?"

 

"I've been called worse," Kouen answered. "Goat Beard, Mr. No-Fashion-Sense, the list goes on."

 

A pause...until Azula snickered a bit, though she gasped and quickly covered her mouth.

 

"I saw that," Kouen smirked.

 

"No, you didn't," Azula glared.

 

_'Kinda did,'_ thought Kin. _'Nothing gets passed Lord Kouen.'_

 

"A-Anyway," Azula started, looking away from Kouen. "you're not going to get through to me. You're just wasting your time."

 

_'Really? Cuz, it looks to me like he's already succeeded,'_ thought Seishuu. _'I guess we had nothing to worry about.'_

 

"Princess Azula," Kouen began. "I know this is going to take some time, but I intend to make things work between us."

 

Azula just glared at him.

 

_'Persistent bastard,'_ she thought. _'No matter. He can't keep this facade up for long.'_

 

"So, tell me, Kouen," she started. "What do you think you have to gain from any of this?"

 

"The Fire Nation has many resources that has peaked the interest of the Kou Empire," Kouen answered.

 

"So, that's all?" asked Azula.

 

"No, it's not," Kouen replied. "I also find you very interesting, princess."

 

Azula glanced back at him.

 

"Is that right?" she inquired.

 

"Yes," Kouen answered.

 

"Hmph," Azula huffed. "And just what's so interesting about me?"

 

"The fact that you're an amazing firebender," Kouen answered. "It's almost as if you have the power of a Djinn, and you don't even have a Metal Vessel, unlike me."

 

"I've been told that," Azula replied. "what can you tell me about your Djinn?"

 

"Well, first, there's Astaroth," answered Kouen. "he's a lava-based Djinn."

 

"Lava?" Azula repeated.

 

"Yes," Kouen nodded. "many Djinn have different abilities."

 

"So...it's like bending?" Azula asked.

 

"Something like that," Kouen answered. "only with metal vessels."

 

"I see," Azula noted. "and what of your other Djinn?"

 

"Well, second there's Agares," Kouen answered. "he is an earth-based Djinn."

 

"Like an earthbender?" Azula asked.

 

"Something like that, yeah." Kouen answered.

 

"I see." replied Azula. "Are there any more?"

 

"My third Djinn is Phenex," Kouen answered. "She has Healing Magic."

 

"Is that right?" Azula asked.

 

"Yes," Kouen answered with a nod. "Although, Phenex cannot bring back the dead."

 

"That's without a doubt," Azula surmised. "The dead are supposed to be dead."

 

"Right," agreed the first prince. "Even if we do miss them, sometimes."

 

"Right..." muttered Azula.

 

A pause...

 

"What about you, princess?" Kouen asked.

 

"Me?" Azula repeated.

 

"Yes, you." Kouen said.

 

"...What about me?" Azula asked. "I don't have any of your...Djinns or whatever."

 

"But, you are an extraordinary firebender," Kouen acknowledged. "A true prodigy."

 

"Everyone says that," Azula spoke. "Not that it matters, anymore."

 

Everyone was silent for a moment.

 

"This is pretty awkward..." Seishuu whispered.

 

"No kidding," Kin concurred in a hushed tone of voice.

 

"Princess," Kouen spoke. "Do you ever feel...lonely?"

 

"No," Azula answered. "why would I?"

 

"I just thought I'd ask," Kouen answered. "from what I can tell, you don't seem to have many visitors."

 

"Gee, how'd you ever guess?" Azula asked, sarcastically.

 

_'Wow, what a bitch.'_ thought Seishuu. _'Are we really gonna have to visit her, everyday?'_

 

_'Please, dear Solomon, don't let this be on a regular basis.'_ Kin mentally begged.

 

"Listen, Princess Azula," started Kouen. "I know that you think that I'm not worth your time, but I'm sure that the more I see you, you'll see things a little differently."

 

"Don't count on it, Prince Billy Goat." replied Azula.

 

Kouen sighed and shook his head.

 

"I figured you'd say that," he said. "That still won't deter me, though."

 

_'That's our Lord Kouen for you,'_ thought Shou. _'Always so persistent.'_

 

Just then, one of the staff came in.

 

"Prince Kouen," he called. "Visiting hours are over."

 

"Right," replied Kouen. "Goodbye for now, Princess Azula."

 

"Yeah, yeah." replied Azula, not really looking at him.

 

   With that, Kouen and his household walked out. One of the staff checked the former for any bruises or blisters. When none were found, he was allowed to leave.

 

_'Does everyone check for any injuries after seeing the princess?'_ Kouen asked in thought.

 

He decided not to ask until tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kouen pays another visit to Azula!:D

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for quite some time, now. The Kou Empire's so similar to the Fire Nation in so many ways and I can totally picture them forming an alliance with one another.
> 
>  
> 
> That, and I read Kouen's wiki page and he likes strong women and Azula's pretty strong...albeit, totally insane, but strong.
> 
>  
> 
> This takes place a little before the events in both _Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic_ and in _Avatar: The Last Airbender_.
> 
>  
> 
> Oh! Xiaolian's my newest OC and you'll really like her! ^^
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed reading the prologue! :D


End file.
